Half Of My Heart
by RikiArisugawa
Summary: Hanya cerita basi tentang ingatan cinta yewon di kehidupan lalu


Tittle : Half Of My Heart

Author : Riki Arisugawa

Gendre : ?

Pairing : Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun

Rating : ?

Summary : Hanya cerita basi tentang ingatan cinta yewon di kehidupan lalu

Warning : BL, abal, aneh, crack pair, nggak nyambung, tyipo (s) betebaran di mana-mana, tanda baca dan EYD yang berantakan #maklum, si EYD nggak mau sahabatan sama saya :P padah udah PDKT?#, bahasa korea yang acakadul XD

Disclaimer : Siwon memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya -Yesung, sedangkan Yesung memliki hak penuh atas suaminya -Siwon, dan sayangnya saya tak memiliki hak atas keduanya. #nangis geje#

Bagi yang gak suka, gak usah dipaksain baca, ne? saya nggak maksa

Don't like don't read and don't bash

jus't 'Riview' please? ^_^

Happy Reading Chingu

* * *

.

.

.

~ Nae Gaseumi ~

Aku tak menyalahkan takdir ketika ia selalu mempermainkan hidupku, tak jua menyalahkan Tuhan ketika ia membuat hidup indahku menjadi teka-teki yang rumit. Aku hanya ingin mengenang ketika masaku masih sempat ku kenang tanpa harus menoleh pada masaku yang telah lama hilang.

Aku lelah, sungguh, aku lelah menapaki liku hidup penuh belukar kesesatan, fikirku kabur seiring dengan deru nafas yang tak lagi teratur.

Aku ingin terbang seperti angin, bebas berjalan di ambang batas kemolekan.

Aku tak menyalahkanmu, tidak! Sama sekali tidak, aku hanya menyesalkan ketika takdir-

-Tak lagi berpihak padaku.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang telah pupus dari rantingnya, mereka di sana, dalam sebuah rumah di pinggir kota terpencil yang jauh dari kata layak, sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tengah berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya angin musim gugur tahun ini.

"Baby~" mulai si namja.

"Ne? Waeyo Wonnie?" yeoja itu terlihat penasaran.

"Mianhae, karena aku kau tidak bisa tinggal di tempat yang layak." Namja yang disebut Wonnie itu menunduk, sedang yeoja itu cemberut, memajukan bibir plumnya beberapa senti. Kemudian tersenyum, cantik.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu? Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh. Bahkan jika aku harus tinggal di gubuk reyot sekalipun aku rela, asalkan ada belahan hatiku di sini, di sisiku. Dan belahan hatiku hanya satu, Choi Siwon tak ada yang lain." menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya "Kau tau Wonnie? Hanya dengan dirimu ada di sisiku saja aku sudah seperti memiliki segalaya, tak perlu apapun lagi." Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan, senyum dengan sepasang dimple menawan itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah rupawannya.

"jadi jangan pernah membahas hal ini lagi padaku. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo." Memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat seakan tak akan ada lagi hari esok.

Brakkk !

Suara pintu didobrak dengan paksa mengagetkan dua sejoli yang tengah 'berbagi' itu. Ada beberapa namja bertubuh kekar yang menerobos masuk tanpa permisi.

"Jadi ini pilahan mu? Kau lebih memilih meninggalkan kedua orang tuamu demi pelacur murahan ini? memalukan"

Siwon kenal betul suara ini "Oho.. ada hal penting apa sampai tuan Choi yang terhormat mengunjungi rumah reyot kami ini." Tanya Siwon sarkas, memicingkan obsidian miliknya.

"Tak ada, hanya ingin mengunjungi aegya kesayanganku saja."

"Aegya huh? Xixixi..." tertawa remeh "Bahkan aegyamu itu sudah mati."

Brakkk...

"Jaga mulutmu Choi Siwon!"

"Memangnya aku salah bicara tuan? Aku bahkan tak menganal anda dengan baik!"

Mr. Choi menggeram, tatapannya menajam, tangan keriputnya mengapal kuat dan wajahnya merah menahan marah. Dia memandang yeoja yang bersembunyi takut-takut di balik tubuh Siwon.

"Bawa Siwon keluar" jeda "Kunci yeoja ini. Dan bakar gubuk busuk memuakkan ini." Seketika tubuh Siwon diseret paksa oleh para bodyguard sang appa. Siwon membelalakan matanya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Mr. Choi, appa-nya tega melakukan hal ini pada yeoja itu-istri Siwon-menantunya sendiri. Siwon tau Mr. Choi membenci menantunya, tapi Siwon tak pernah menyangka appa yang selalu dia hormati, selalu mengajarkan tentang kebajikan padanya bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini? Kepada seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah membuat kesalahan sekalipun kepadanya.

Wuk! Wusss... seketika kobaran api membesar menyelimuti rumah yang memang sudah reyot itu, dan yeoja itu –istrinya- Siwon menyaksikan istrinya menangis memanggil namanya di dalam sana, dalam kobaran api yang melahap rakus kediaman koyak itu.

"Tolong! Tolong! Wonnie! Siwonnie! Tolong! Uhhuk!" menggedor pintu sekuat tenaga, tapi keudian tubuhnya melemas karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap.

"Andwae! Andwae! Brengsek lepaskan aku! Yesung! Yesung!" Siwon meraung, berusaha memberontak, berusaha lepas dari kungkungan beberapa namja kekar itu untuk kemudian memeluk istrinya. Tapi apa daya kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan tiga namja yang sekarang tengah mengekangnya, air wajah itu kian deras berlomba ingin keluar. Merobek lapisan hati yang tersisa.

"YESUNG! YESUNG!"

.

.

"Ya! Siwon ah, bangun!"

"YESUNG! HAH! Hah..hah.." dia tersadar, keringat dingin membalut tubuh atletis itu.

"Ya! Kau kenapa? Kau mengigau lagi." Seseorang menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Siwon.

"..." tak menjawab.

"Ya! Setidaknya jawab aku Choi Siwon!" seseorang itu mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Donghae hyung, apa aku pernah menikah sebelumnya? Dimana aku tinggal dulu?"

"Huh? Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tak mengerti."

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa? Ah, sudahlah cepat mandi aku tunggu di meja makan, ini sudah jam 06.30 kita bisa terlambat, dan sampai kapan kau akan jadi orang linglung seperti itu Choi Siwon?" orang itu –Lee Donghae- keluar dari kamar Siwon.

"Hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa begitu nyata?" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Namja manis itu berlari dari kamarnya turun melalui tangga dan menyambar sarapan paginya, terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Menyumpalkan sepotong roti selai kacang kedalam mulut mungilnya dan mengunyahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Uhuk!" dia tersedak, segera menyambar minuman yang ada di depannya.

"Ya! Hyungie! Pelan-pelan kalau makan!" sang dongsaeng memeringatkan.

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini hyukjae?" sewot si namja manis.

"Karena yang murid barunya, dan sudah terlambat di hari pertama mu" jelas namja bergummy smile itu, sambil mengunyah riti isi miliknya. Si manis berdecih.

.

.

.

"Hah..hah.. sial, monyet itu meninggalkan ku." Namja manis itu mengumpat kesal, bagaimana tidak? Dia terambat dihari pertamanya, ditinggalkan oleh sang adik dan tak tau di mana letak kelas barunya.

"Awas kau Kim Hyukjae! Kau akan mati ditanganku" ancamnya berbahaya entah pada siapa.

Brukk... dia merasakan tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang besar, terhunyung kebelaang dan pantat indah itu mencium dinginnya lantai.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo." Seseorang yang dia tabrak tadi meminta maaf dan mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu si manis berdiri.

"Aniya aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, mianhae. Aku tak hati-hati." Namja manis itu mendongak, seketika tubuh namja tampan itu menegang. Dia merasa familiar.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" tanya si manis menatap heran si tampan.

"A-niya, hei aku tak pernah melihatmu. Kau murid baru ya?"

"Ne, aku pindahan dari cheonan, emmm... annyeonghaseyo , je ireumeun Kim Jong Woon eun ijiman yesung jeoleul hochul hal su issseubnida."

"Ye-sung?"

"Ne, Waeyo?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

TBC? Maybe... XD

Annyeonghasseyo Kim Riki imnida, but you can simply call me Riki

Mianhae, ceritanya abal nggak jelas gitu

Mian kalau banyak typo (s), soalnya si EYD nggak mu jadi sohip saya,aahal udah sekian lama 'PDKT?' tapi nggak ada kamajuan sama sekali... "Hhhh..."

Makasih udah mau baca ff abal saya

Saya tidak memaksa koq tapi...

Hope you like guy's

Riview please... ^_^


End file.
